Spotlight
by XxDiamondJAInTheRoughxX
Summary: "I've had it! All I'll ever be known as is Sonny Munroe, Chad Dylan Cooper's girlfriend.' "But Sonny, you're so much more than that. You have no idea." Sonny's tired of being titled just as CDC's girlfriend but can he show her that she's so much more?
1. The Break Up

**Hey! Ummm... New story. Ha.**

**This story has been running around in my mind for the longest time. (See what I did there?) So, I decided to write it down.**

**The story is inspired by the song Spotlight by Jennifer Hudson. Kinda, but not really... I just like the title.**

**Writing all these romance stories makes me realize that I really need a boyfriend or that I'm just forever alone. Same thing.**

**So, now that I'm done blabbing about useless stuff you can read.**

**See you at the end of the page!**

* * *

I have a crappy life.

Probably the crappiest life out of all lives.

And I know I really shouldn't say this considering I work on a hit comedy showand live the life millions of people dream of having. But I have a perfectly good reason.

Chad broke up with me.

Well, _I_ broke up with _him._

I honestly don't understand what went wrong. Everything was going great, until, we went out for ice cream.

That's when all hell broke loose.

* * *

_"Chad, stop it." I giggled, trying to stop Chad's hands from tickling my sides any longer._

_He smirked. "Not until you say it."_

_"Never!" I giggled even louder as his fingers moved more quickly against my skin._

_"Say it." He demanded, his hand moving to my stomach, the place where I was the most ticklish._

_I knew I wouldn't last much longer. "Nope!" By this point, my giggling had turned into full blown laughter._

_I had to surrender. "Fine,'re the greatest actor of our generation." I tryed to say through my laughs._

_In an instant, his fingers were no longer tickling me and mmy laughter had seized. "Happy?" I asked._

_He smiled. "Very."_

_I sat up and smoothed out my shirt that had scrunched up during the process of the tickling._

_I watched as he picked up the remote sat near Tawni's picture and turned the television on._

_Some gossip channel was blabbing about how Brangelina was finally getting married._

_I quickly tuned them out. "So Chad, wha-" I stopped talking when I heard Chad and I's name being said on the TV._

_"Earlier this week Chad Dylan Cooper and his girlfriend, Sonny Munroe were spotted having dinner at the famous Beverly Hill's restuarant, Crustacean."_** (AN: Actual restuarant!)**_ The female newscaster said._

_The male newscaster nodded. "Yes, Ms. Munroe is a very lucky lady." I heard Chad chuckle next to me. "She looks familiar though have I seen her somewhere?" He questioned._

_"Actually Ryan, Sonny is from a comedy show... So Random!, is it?"_

_I frowned. They didn't know who I was let alone my show. I was Chad's girlfriend and that's it._

_"Ah, So Random!. I have to admit, I'm shocked. Out of all girls CDC chose her. Isn't she from Michigan?"_

_"Wisconsin." I muttered under my breath, as if they could hear me._

_The female smiled fakely at the camera. "Yes Ryan, I think so." It actually kind of scares me , she hasn't blinked once. "I agree with you completely. What happened to the super models? The big time actresses?"_

_I could feel Chad growing uncomfortable next to me. I knew about his romantic past and frankly, it didn't bother me... you know, that much._

_The ma-uh, Ryan rose his eyebrows. "You brought up an interesting topic, Megan. Remember Ashley Stark?" _

_Chad chuckled, nervously. "Ha, ha. That's enough TV for today." He said, reaching for the remote and turning the television off._

_He sat up and faced towards me. "How about we go for ice cream?" He suggested. "No media, no fans, just you and me, Okay?" _

_I nodded. "I'd like that."_

_He smiled hugely, grabbing my hand and pulling me out to his car._

* * *

_In five minutes flat, we were parked right inf ront of Icy's Ice Cream._

_I watched as he stepped out the car and ran around to open my door for me. Such a gentleman, isn't he?_

_We were so close to the doors of Icy's when- " Ahhhh! It's Chad Dylan Cooper!" They came._

_Two girls in their early teens ran up to us. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" One of the girls screamed._

_"Chad can we take a picture with you?" The other questioned._

_I groaned. "Actually girls, Chad and I are-"_

_"I'd love to girls."_

_I scowled. Of course, his fans always come first. No media, no fans, my butt._

_I tapped my foot impatiently, waiting for them to take the picture. A few seconds later, Chad returned._

_"Come on." He smiled, ushering me into the shop._

_I was still really pissed. "You're such an ass." _**(AN: Sorry!)**_ I whispered, hoping he hadn't heard that. But unfortunately my luck isn't that good._

_Chad shook his head like he hadn't just heard what I'd said. He cleared his throat."E-excuse me?"_

_I glared." I said, you're an ass." I repeated, crossing my arms. "You said just me and you. Not just me and you and some crazy fans!" I yelled, attracting the attention of some of the Icy's customers._

_"But Sonny, you're my girlfriend and their my fans and-" I quickly cut him off._

_"Yeah, that's it! I'm just your girlfriend and I'm so sick of it!" I continue, feeling like I'm about to cry any second._

_"Sonny-"_

_"I've had it! All I'll ever be known as is Sonny Munroe, Chad Dylan Cooper's girlfriend."_

_In that moment, a single tear slid down my face._

_"Sonny, I-" I cut him off again._

_"Just take me back to the studio, Chad."_

_"Fine." He huffed, walking to the driver's side of the car, not even bothering to open the door for me._

* * *

_To say the ride back to Condor Studio's was awkward is the understatement of the century._

_As soon as we parked, I was already half way out. But before I shut the door, I said one last thing to Chad. " Oh, and since I'm just your girlfriend now I'm just your ex." With that, I slammed the car door and stomped off to my dressing room._

_To bad I didn't stick around to hear Chad say, "But Sonny, you're so much more than that. You have no idea." _

* * *

**So, did you like it?**

**I need your opinion. Should I make this a two, three, or four shot?**

**Also, what do you think Chad should do to make Sonny realize she's way more than just his girlfriend?**

**Review please.**

**~ Diamond**


	2. Skylar

**Heeeeeeeyyyyyyy! I originally had a second part to this chapter but I decided not to post it.**

**Also, I might not be updating as much because I have SOl's coming up. (It's basically like the exam of all exams.)**

**So, sorry for the extreme shortness of the chapter...**

**READ!**

* * *

"Okay, so let me get this straight. Ice cream shop, argument, ex."

"Yes, Skylar." I nodded.

So, its come to this.

After Sonny broke up with me and stormed away from my car, I was heartbroken and clueless.I honestly have no idea what I did wrong.

So as a last resort and I mean _last_ I scurried off to get Skylar's take on the event.

Skylar DeVane played my evil half brother and mortal enemy on my hit tween show Mackenzie Falls. Which won six tween choice awards. (Not that I'm bragging.)

I had explained everything to everything. From when we were hanging out in her dressing room to when she went on a rampage and slammed my car door.

I watched carefully as he jotted down everything I was telling him. "Uh, huh, and was there anything she said that stood out to you particularly?" He asked, looking up from his blue notepad and waiting for my reply.

I thought, was there? Suddenly, it all came back to me. What she said at Icy's. "Yeah, she said, 'I'm _just_ your girlfriend' emphasis on the just." The statement had left me angry and confused. I would've tried to figure out what she meant but I was to busy being yelled at about God knows what.

"Mmmm, hmmm." He hummed, sticking his pen in the pocket of his shirt. "Well, I've figured out what's wrong."

At this, my head shot up and a huge grin stretched across my face. Who would've thought, out of all people _Skylar _would have figured out what the heck is goin' on? I hear angels singing!

"Seriously?" I questioned, stunned. The harmonious voices continued to ring in my head.

He nodded his head, quickly. "Yep, she's a chick." And hold the music.

"What?"

Skylar shrugged his shoulders. "She's a _chick_. Meaning no one of the male species can ever comprehend what they mean under their deep, complicated words." He explained.

So much for the angels. "Skylar," I began. "I was so happy that you guessed what was up with her that I could have _hugged _you. I can't believe that you-" I stopped lost for words. "Later." I stated, turning on my heel and walking away from him.

I stopped in my tracks when I heard Skylar yell, "Wait!"

I spun around. "Yes?"

"I know somebody that might be able to help you. But it's dangerous."

"Really? Who is it?" I asked, eager to find the solution to my problem.

Skylar looked at me with fear in his eyes. "It's- it's _her_." He whispered.

My eyes widened . "You don't mean..." I trailed off.

"Yep."

Without a second thought I said, "Take me to her."

Oh, no. What did I just get myself into?

* * *

**Yeah... It was short. But you liked it right?**

**I'll update next week.**

**Review please.**

**~Diamond**


	3. The Return of Holly DeVane

**Hi! So SOL's are over and so is school! Been really busy but now I have time to update. **

**This chapter is dedicated to a very special person (You know who you are ;D)**

**So go ahead and read!**

* * *

After protesting for half an hour, Skylar agreed to take me to my so called 'doom'.

We hurried to the parking lot and I rolled my eyes as Skylar shakily climbed into the driver's side of the car. Sitting down, I shut the door and buckled my seatbelt.

"You ready?" I asked, turning to fix my hair in the rear view mirror.

He slowly nodded and put he car in reverse.

The ride there was agonizingly slow and boring. Every few seconds Skylar would try to stall and find a reason to turn around.

Like now.

"Oh, look at that tree!" He exclaimed. "I like that tree, that's a nice tree. Let's go back and marvel at its beauty." He insisted, gripping the wheel and getting ready to go back.

"No!" I shouted. "No more games, Skylar. You said you'd take me to her and that's what your gonna do!" I yelled.

Skylar sighed, slumping his shoulders and continuing to advance towards our destination.

Finally, we pulled up to the driveway of a large modern-looking home. It looked strangely familiar, like I had been here before. Then it hit me. I feel stupid for not figuring this out earlier. I know exactly where were at.

Skylar's house.

We both climbed out of the car and walked up the cobblestone pathway reaching the wooden door.

Skylar searched in his pocket for his keys, looking defeated when he pulled them out.

Slowly, he put them in the key slot. This would've been a normal situation if Skylar wasn't shaking like a baby chihuahua.

Hearing the lock click, he turned the door knob and opened the door.

He closed it. "Holly?" He called out, quietly. That name Holly, _Holly_...

Holy crap, Holly! Holly freakin' DeVane.

When Skylar said _her_ I thought he meant her like Oprah or Vanessa Hudgens.

As soon as I saw a mop of dirty blonde hair and met those hazel eyes, I knew it was her.

Holly was Skylar's evil fourtenn year old sister. Holly and I had met a while back at Skylar's seventeenth birthday party. We hadn't really gotten off to a great start then.

I stepped on her foot, called her a brat, and walked away. She warned me that she'd get her revenge before the night was over.

Being my usual cocky self, I ignored it. Because really the worst a twelve year old could do was pelt me with stuffed animals. She woulddn't be able to hurt a hair on my head.

Boy, was I wrong.

By the end of the night, my clothes were drenched in punch, my hair was green, and I was pretty sure a family of bees was building a hive in my pants.

When I left that night, I never saw Holly agin.

Until now.

I now get why Skylar was so scared to come here. He lived with the girl his whole life and he was _terrified_ of her.

I bet he sleeps with his eyes open.

"Skylar, what do you want? I was watching Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows Part 2." She said, raising two of her fingers.

"Sorry, Holly. I brought someone to see you." He gestured towards me. "You remember Chad, don't you?"

She turned to me. "What up, Blue Eyes?" She asked me.

I cringed. I hated that nickname and she very well knew it. It was just so _Holly_ of her.

I felt then need to glare at her but because I needed her help, decided not to. "Holly, I know we aren't the best of friends." I started. "But I need your help."

She raised an eyebrow and started to walk towards me. "And why should I help you?" She questioned, beginning to walk circles around me. "What have you done for me?"

That's a good question. What _have _I done for her? "Well, remember that time you came to the studio's and I opened that door for you?"

She stopped in front of me, crossing her arms. "No, you opened the door for yourself and slammed it in my face."

I chuckled, silently. "Yeah... but I was just teaching you that you shouldn't depend on others to open doors for you." I explained.

"Right, because thats such a good reason."

_It is actually_, I thought. "Look Holly, my love life is falling apart and I really need your," I gulped. "_help_."

"Oh, so it has to do with a girl?" She rubbed her chin, thoughtfully. "Okay, I'll help you."

"Really? Thanks, Holly! You won't regret it."

She rose her hand, signaling me to stop talking. "If,"

"I should've saw that coming." Interrupted Skylar. I forgot he was even here.

She started again. "If yu get on you knees and you _beg_." A smirk appeared on her face.

I gasped, dramatically. Why that little...

My thought were interrupted by someone laughing. Hysterically, I might add. I turned to glare at Skylar who was rolling on the floor, literally.

Uh, forget him.

I turn my attention to Holly again. "Look, Holly. I know that were not really on the greatest terms right now," My cocky attitude began to show through. "but CDC doesn't beg."

She sighs. "He will if he wants my help."

Was Sonny really worth it? The begging, I mean. Heck yeah she was!

I slowly dropped down on one knee then the other. I clasped my hands together making it look like I was praying. Then I spoke. "Oh great, mystifying Holly," I cringed.

Do it for Sonny... Do it for Sonny...

"I _beg_ of you to help me fix my crumbling love life because you are just so amazing."

She shook her head and I groaned.

"Not good enough."

I stood back up. "Holly!" I exclaimed. "What is it that you want? I got on my _knees and begged _like you asked."

She frowned. "I'm sorry Blu- Chad, you're right, you did what I asked and I should help."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"So what you need to do is-"

A crash of thunder interrupted her.

I looked outside. It was raining pretty hard.

"Hey, Chad?" Skylar called. "You can sle-stay over if you want." He offered.I know he wanted to say sleepover but it sounded to girly-tofeminine. It made me feel like we were gonna bust out the pillows any second and have a pillow fight. Or we were going to give each other makeovers and compliment on how pretty the other looked. But that's just wrong.

Wrong I tell you.

I glanced outside again. "Yeah, sure Sky."

He glanced over at Holly. "Alright, we'll solve this situation tomorrow. Holly, show Chad to the guest room." He ordered.

She didn't say anything but I could tell that she wasn't happy about it. "Fine. Come on, Blue Eyes." She gestured for me to follow her.

I ignored the nickname. I was to tired to fight back. "Coming."

Slowly, I followed her up the staircase eyeing her suspiciously. I was still on guard. Who knows what could happen. She could turn around any second and stab me with a knife. She'd hide my body under some panel in the floor and Skylar would never know. Nobody would ever know.

Too much?

Maybe she wouldn't stab me, but she'd do something evil. Something _very_,_very, evil_.

When we reached the top of the steps, she turned left and walked all the way down the hallway and stopped at the last door.

She opened it and allowed me inside. "The refridgerator is downstairs if you get hungry, a fan in here incase you get hot, and the bathroom is down the hall. Get it?"

"Got it." I confirmed.

"Good."

I climbed in the bed and flopped down on my back.

"Sweet dreams, Blue Eyes." She yawned from the doorway. She closed the door and left me to my thoughts.

Tomorrow, we would go over the plan, I'd have Skylar drive my back to the studio's, and I'd go and get my Sonshine back.

Hopefully.

I wouldn't sleep well tonight, I knew that. Not with Holly in the house anyways. Plus I'm not sure I can sleep peacefully through a thunderstorm.

I let my guard down, turned on my side, and closed my eyes. But I'd try.

Things between Sonny and I were gonna go back to normal. They had to. Normally, I wouldn't try this hard to get a girl back but this girl was different from all the rest.

This girl I was in love with.

* * *

**Holly's character was inspired by one of my friends. I was brainstorming and I just fell in love with the character.**

**Just like my friend, Holly is very fun but also doesn't have a problem with getting revenge.**

**I possibly might not update for the next 2-3 weeks.**

**I'm going on a shopping spree in NY!.. For two whole weeks..**

**Then I have a family reunion.. so, yeah.**

**So, forgive me!**

**Review please.**

**~Diamond**


	4. Fix A Heart

**Hey! I'm Back! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But I'm here now. I got to see my family at the family reunion and I got my braces put in.**

**Again,** **I'm sorry I haven't updated. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

He's such an idiot!

A complete moron.

I can't believe him! He picked _them_ over me. Now I'm here in a bucket of tears feeling sorry for myself.

Chad deserved to be broken up with. After all, if any guy would even think of putting some crazy fan girls above his girlfriend, he obviously had it coming.

I gently wiped away the tears that continued to fall with a tissue before tossing it to the side, joining the pile with the others.

"Why did I p-pick him?" I questioned myself, sniffing. "Him and his stupid hair and fans and sparkly blue eyes..." I trailed off. I could've sworn that he had changed, I thought we would never fall apart.

Just another thing that I was wrong about it.

I snatched the picture of him, hanging in the corner of the mirror on my vanity and threw it. " I hate you!" I screamed. of course it didn't go far, but as far as picture throwing goes two inches is a record breaker.

Right from the start, I should've known. Chad had his ego and there was no room for a girlfriend in that mix.

I buried my face in my hands and began to sob.

"Sonny?" Called a voice. "You okay?" asked my castmate, Tawni Hart.

I lifted my head up, grabbed another tissue and wiped my tears. "Yeah, I'm fine, Tawn." I lied. "Don't worry about me."

The old Tawni wouldn't have thought twice. She'd leave me to myself and adore her reflection in the mirror. But lately she had been working on the whole caring thing and suprisingly had gotten better.

She moved from her place in the doorway and approached me. " I know you. And the Sonny I know would be smiling from ear to ear right about now. Being her usual sunny self." I smiled.

I sighed. You know it's bad when Tawni notices something amiss. Was it really that obvious? "You're right, Tawni. I'm not okay."

She grinned, happy to get a confession out of me. "Awww, what's wrong?"

"I broke up with Chad." I admitted.

"So...?" I could tell Tawni wasn't seeing the bad side in this because i broke up with him and not vice versa.

"I still lo-like him." I said not wanting to say love I was so unsure about my feelings for him. He hadn't said it so why should I?

She put her hand on my shoulder, comfortingly. "Aw, Sonny. If you still like him why'd you end it with him?"

I told Tawni the whole story, letting a few sobs escape my lips every now and then. "Awww. Sonny!" she gushed, flinging her arms around me and giving me a hug. "You know, from what I'm hearing it wasn't entirely Chad's fault." I went to protest but she cut me off. "You were being a little bit unreasonable."

Again I went to protest but then Tawni's words finally hit me. "I only want the best for him."

She sighs, exasperated. "And what _is_ the best for him, Sonny?" She questions.

I think hard, but I can only come up with answer. Its not good one but its an answer. "I don't know... me, maybe?" I say but it comes out more as a question. Very uncertain.

Even though its the only answer I have, I know its not the right one. I just haven't figured out what is right yet.

"And if you're not?"

Good question, bad reply. "Then.. I.. he-" I didn't have to compose a correct sentence for Tawni to get what I wanted to say.

_He's stuck, I'm stuck. We're done._ Simple as that.

"Tawn, you don't get it. Chad's gotten to many second chances and I'm done, I'm finished." It's hard to fix a relationship when you're the only one trying. "Believe me, I wanted our relationship to work out, but-"

"You just end up getting hurt in the process." She cuts me off, finishing for me.

"Exactly." I confirm. "It hurts real bad. But I have to move on."

She nodded her head in understanding. "So no more Taylor Swift songs?"

"Nope."

"Watching The Notebook on a continuous loop?"

"Nah ah."

"Chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream?" She ask.

I cracked a smile. "Now I don't know about that."

Tawni started to giggle and soon we were laughing together. It died after a few seconds. Afterwards, I was smiling like a big goofball. "You know, Tawni, that's the first time I've laughed all day." I admitted, letting some giggles escape my lips.

"That's good. First step to moving on is having fun."

The atmosphere unexpectedly turned serious again. "Breaking up with him seemed wrong, Sonny." I knew it was wrong, but I wasn't going to admit it. "Look, for all I know Chad could be having the time of his life with his snobby castmates and crazy fan girls." I said, not agreeing or disagreeing with her statement.

She sighs, fixing her hair. "You know that's not true, Sonny. Chad loves you."

"Yeah, well he never said it."

"Scoot over." She demands, pushing me lightly so there's room for her to sit on the soft chair. "Well, between breakup after breakup there is not that much room to say I love you."

I lazily lay my head on her shoulder. "He claims he'll fix whatevers wrong, but there's only one thing broken."

"And what is that?" She questions.

I bring my head back up. "My heart."

She suddenly stands up pulling me with her. "Chad might not fix hearts, but do you know what does?" I go to reply but she keeps talking. "Frozen yogurt!" She drags me to the door not realizing that my feet are resisting. "Come on!"

I rest my hands on her shoulders. "No, thanks. I'm not in the fro-yo mood." I tell her. "But I appreciate the offer."

"Fine, you stay. But I have a strawberry fro-yo with rainbow sprinkles that's calling my name." With that, Tawni left our dressing room and went to the cafeteria.

Finally alone, I start to contemplate Tawni's words. Maybe she's right. Maybe I did over-react and maybe I was a bit unreasonable.

Maybe I'm the idiot, the complete moron.

I shake my head and walk over to the photo booth and push it away. Behind it revealed the bright red piano that I hadn't used since the Trey brothers incident.

I pull the rope on the leg and bring it to the center of the room. Pulling out the piano bench I sit down and let my fingers slide across the keys. Not playing just feeling.

I stand back up again to grab my song pillow, taking out a song that I recently had written. I sat back down and straightened out the papers.

Playing the first note, I read the title. "Fix A Heart." I started writing the song just yesterday after the break up. It wasn't finished quite yet, I still needed a closing line. Hopefully it would come to me while I was playing the rest of the song.

My fingers glided up and down the keys, making a harmonious melody. After playing the intro i began to sing.

_It's probably what's best for you  
I only want the best for you  
And if I'm not the best, then you're stuck_

_I try to sever ties and I,_  
_Ended up with wounds to bind_  
_Like you're pouring salt in my cuts_  
_And I just ran out of band-aids_  
_I don't even know where to start_

_'Cause you can't bandage the damage,_  
_You never really can fix a heart_

_Even though I know what's wrong,_  
_How can I be so sure_  
_If you never say what you feel, feel?_  
_I must have held your hand so tight,_  
_You didn't have the will to fight_  
_I guess you needed more time to heal_  
_Baby I just ran out of band-aids_  
_I don't even know where to start_  
_'Cause you can't bandage the damage_  
_You never really can fix a heart_

_You must be a miracle worker,_  
_Swearin' up and down,_  
_You can't fix what's been broken, yeah_  
_Please don't get my hopes up, no no_  
_Baby, tell me how could you_  
_Be so cruel?_

_It's like you're pouring salt on my cuts_

_Baby, I just ran out of band-aids_  
_I don't even know where to start_  
_'Cause you can't bandage the damage_  
_You never really can fix a heart_  
_Baby, I just ran out of band-aids_  
_I don't even know where to start_

_'Cause you can't bandage the damage_  
_You never really can fix a heart_  
_Oh no no no no_  
_You never really can fix a heart_  
_Oh no no no no_  
_You never really can fix heart_

Right before I close the song the last sentence that I hoped would come, came._  
_

_You never really can fix my heart_

I wiped away the tears that had formed while I was playing

But that's when the clapping came.

I froze in my spot to see the person that was the cause of all this pain.

"Chad?"

* * *

**Ooohhh! What happens next? You'll have to read and see.**

**The chapter after next is the last. I know so sad.**

**I really hope you liked this chapter.**

**Review Please.**

**~Diamond**


End file.
